What is the Problem
by BlackSanGii
Summary: dengan tiba tiba tao mendatangi Kris dan meminta putus, apa masalahnya ?


**author : ugi98**

 **Pair : KRISTAO**

 **CHANBAEK** (Nempil)

 **genre : romance, dll**

 **rate : T**

 **SUMMARY : dengan tiba tiba tao mendatangi kris dan minta putus, apa masalahnya?**

 **YAOI**

 **TYPO'S DI MANA MANA**

 **JANGAN DI BACA KALAU BENCI PAIR, CAST DAN JUGA SAYA**

 **HINA SAYA JANGAN PAIRNYA**

 **SELAMAT MENIKMATI**

 **What is the Problem**

Ini hari ke 3 semenjak Tao mengacuhkan Kris.

Kris sendiri tidak tau kenapa pemuda panda yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu tidak memberi kabar padanya. Padahal sudah puluhan kali ia mencoba menghubungi Tao, tapi tak ada setupun panggilan yang kekasihnya jawab. Bahkan seingatnya ia sudah mengirim ratusan pesan singkat yang nyatanya tak Tao balas.

Padahal seingatnya, saat terakhir kali Tao dan Kris bertemu pemuda manis itu tak menunjukkan gejala gejala tidak baik (?). tapi tiba tiba malam harinya Tao hilang tak berjejak.

Dan Kris benar benar di buat frustasi karena hal ini.

"mukamu mirip pengusaha bangkrut Kris !"

Itu suara Chanyeol, sepupu yang merangkap sebagai sahabat kecinya. _perlu di ketahui Chanyeol itu orangnya sedikit (mungkin sangat) menyebalkan_

Pria tiang listrik itu duduk di samping tiang listrik lainnya (?). menatap Kris yang sedang memandang Ponselnya dengan nanar.

"Kau memikirkan apa sih Kris ?" Tanya Chanyeol berusaha mencuri ccuri pandang pada ponsel Kris.

"aku memikirkan Tao Yeol." Ucap Kris walau pandangannya masih tertuju pada ponselnya.

"Ohhhh kekasihmu yang…_" Kris memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan membunuh. "_yang ituu heheh"

Kris kembali memandangi layar ponselnya yang mulai meredup. Helaan napas panjang kembali terdengar, kentara sekali dengan keputusasaan.

Lalu tak lama dia beranjak, menepuk pundak Chanyeol. " Ku pulang duluan yaa, aku mau ke sekolahan Tao dulu."

Tanpa memperdulikan Koaran khas park Chanyeol, kris berlalu. Sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu kekasihnya.

Audi hitam itu kini sudah terparkir apik di sebuah lahan luas dekat gerbang tinggi bertuliskan XOXO HIGH SCHOOL besar besar di atasnya.

Pemuda pirang Nampak tangah santai bersandar di mobil tersebut. Kris yang saat itu tengah menggunakan seragam sekolahnya sukses mambuat sebagian yoeja dan namja uke melirik genit padanya.

Kemeja seragam yang sedikit acak acakan, jas almamater yang tak di kancingkan dan sebuah snapback yang sengaja ia pakai terbalik sangat cocok dangan kontur wajahnya yang dingin. Dan tak lupa tatapan tajamnya yang seolah tak mangindahkan teriakan histeris di sekitarnya.

Sekarang Kris berada di depan gedung sekolah tao. Menunggu kekasihnya itu keluar dari sana.

Yah, sebenarnya Kris dan Tao tidak satu sekolah. Mereka bertemu saat keduanya menjadi perwakilan di Pekan Olahraga antar sekolah.

Mereka tak sengaja bertemu di depan toilet. Ketika Kris selesai bertanding Basket dan Tao akan segera tampil di kejuaraan wushu.

Kesan pertama yang Kris tangkap dari sosok Tao itu, ia adalah remaja polos yang percaya pada siapapun. Buktinya saat pertama bertemu dengan Kris pun Tao langsung mencurahkan kegugupannya pada si pemuda pirang itu. Padahal niat awal Kria hanya ingin megajaknya berkenalan saja.

Dan entah jodoh atau apa, mereka kembali bertemu saat penutupan acara. Mereka pun saling tukar no ponsel, mulai kencan dan akhirnya resmi menjadi kekasih 2 bulan yang lalu.

Kris tersenyum sendiri mengingat kenangannya itu.

Hingga

Di depannya Ia bisa melihat seorang pemuda manis bersurai hitam tengah berjalan beriringan dengan pemuda berkulit tan

 _Siapa dia?_

Si pemuda manis_Tao_ Nampak begitu asyik mengobrol dengan pemuda di sampingnya, hingga tak menyadari kehadiran Kris di sekitarnya.

Kadang mereka tertawa, saling menggoda, dan yang membuat Kris marah sampai ke ubun ubun adalah ketika si pemuda tan itu mangacak surai Tao, dan Tao pun Nampak tak keberatan dengan hal tersebut.

Senyum Tao tiba tiba memudar ketika iris matanya menangkap bayangan Kris yang tengah menatapnya.

"kau kenapa Baby Panda?" Tanya si pemuda tan saat mendapati mimik wajah Tao mulai berubah

"kai.." Tao meremas lengan kemeja Kai_si pemuda tan_ seperti ketakutan.

"ayo kita pulang…."

Belum sempat merealisasikan keinginanya, Kris sudah berjalan ke arahnya. Dengan cepat Kris menarik tangan tao dengan kasar, menyeretnya masuk ke delam audi hitamnya. Mengabaikan tatapan bingung dari Kai.

"Mana Tao ?" ucap pemuda bermata belo ketika mobil Kris sudah berlalu.

" Suda di jemput"

Kris membawa mobilnya kesebuah taman sepi pinggir kota.

Napasnya sudah mulai teratur. Begitupun dengan Tao, setelah di bawa dengan kecepatan tinggi akhirnya berhenti berteriak juga.

" Yang tadi itu siapa?" Tanya kris dingin.

Hening

" Aku bertanya untuk mendapatkan jawabanmu Zitao !"

Tak ada yang bersuara

"ZI TAO JAWAB AKU!"

"Hiks…."

Kris bodoh

Tentu saja Tao ketakutan. Selama mengenal Kris _yah walau baru 6 bulan terahir_ ia tak pernah melihat Kris semurka ini.

Kris menghela napas berat, ia merasa bersalah. Apa lagi melihat tubuh Tao yang bergetar menahan tangis yang sebenarnya sudah pecah.

Ia menyerah, Kris tak tega melihat Tao yang ketakutan seperti ini. Dengan perlahan mobil Kris melaju meninggalkan tempat tao yang masih terisak.

Dan ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Tao, pemuda manis itu langsung berlari masuk, meninggalkan Kris yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

Satu mingggu dan keadaan masih tetap sama, tak ada kejelasan.

Jujur Kris sangat rindu pada sosok menggemaskan kekasihnya itu. Tapi rasa rindu itu kalah besar dengan rasa takutnya. Ia takut jika nanti ia mendatangi Tao lagi, ia akan kelepasan dan berakhir seperti tempo hari.

" Sudahlah Kris, jangan di pikirkan terus." Ucap Baekhyun _kekasih Chaanyeol_

" aku hanya tak habis pikir, kenapa Tao bisa melakukan itu?"

"Melakukan apa? Berselingkuh?" Baekhyun tau semuanya dari Chanyeol dan nyatanya malah Baekhyun yang lebih bisa menenangkan Kris di banding Chanyeol yang merupakan sepupunya Kris.

"Memang apa lagi?"

"sebegitu yakinnyakah kau bahwa laki laki itu selingkuhannya Tao? Memang kau tau dari mana? Kau pernah menyelidikinya?"

Jawabanya tentu saja tidak

Kris hendak membuka mulutnya saat Chanyeol bersuara.

"KRIS ADA TAO DI BAWAH!"

Dengan tergesa gesa Kris keluar dari dalam kamarnya, menubruk Chanyeol yang ada di depan pintu hingga menyebabkan tiang listrik itu terjungkal dengan kripik kentang berhamburan di kepalanya.

"Tao.?"

Tao mendongak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris, lalu kembali menunduk menatap jari jarinya yang menilin ujung kaosnya sendiri.

" duduklah !" suara kris begitu lembut. "ada apa?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan pada gege" Tao menatap Kris dengan tatapan emm….. sedih

"aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan kita ge."

Mata kris terbelalak. Ia tak salah dngarkan, Tao memutuskannya. Yang benar saja.

"apa ini karena laki laki itu?"

" Bu-bukan, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kai ge. Aku hanya…."

"hanya apa?"

"hanya…..aku hanya…hanya…. Mersa tidak pantas untukmu."

"HAH!?"

"Aku ini jelek, ….. Hiks…. Aku menyeramkan.. aku tidak pantas untukmu."

Oh ini rupanya yang jadi biang masalah

"siapa yang bilang?"

Kini Lris tangah berada di depan Tao. Berlutut sedangkan Tao masih duduk di kursinya.

"katakana siapa yang mengatakannya hmm…!" ucap Kris sambil mengusap punggung tangan Tao yang ia genggam.

"Itu….. aku.. Hiks.."

###

 _"jadi ini yah kekasihnya Kris." Chanyeol berusaha mencairkan suasana ketika Kris maninggalkan mereka karena harus ke toilet._

 _Keduanya tengah berada di sebuah restoran cepat saji. Sebenarnya ini kencan bagi Kris dan Tao, namun dengan kejam Chanyeol memaksa ikut._

 _Tao mengangguk samar_

 _" wah kalian cocok yah. Kris yang dingin dan kau yang menyeramkan."_

 _Oh ingin asanya Tao melempar mausia ini ke tengah jalan supaya terlindas oleh mobil yang lewat._

 _"Dan hey, lihat lingkar matamu itu! Kau pasti sering begadang yaaah hahahahaha"_

 _Sudah di bilang Chanyeol itu menyebalkan. Sebenarnya sih niat pemuda itu hanya bercanda, karena menurutnya bercanda bisa mengakrabkan ia dengan orang baru. Tapi perlu di ingat, tak selamanya orang berpikir seperti itu._

###

"Bahkan sepupumu sendiri bilang aku ini menyeramkan…hiks"

 _Dasar park sialan_

Tangn Kris kini berada di pipi tembam Tao. Berusaha membersihkan jejak air mata di sana.

"kau memang menyeramkan ."

Tao segera menepis tangan Kris dari pipinya

"Kau Jahat"

Sekali lagi Kris menangkup wajah Tao memaksanya untuk menatapnya.

"biarlah orang beranggapan demikian. Agar hanya aku yang tau betapa manisnya dirimu. Dan agar hanya aku yang bisa memuja keindahan mu.'

Tao yakin wajahnya kini sudah memerah dengan sempurna

"walaupun sepupuku sendiri bilang kau itu menyeramkan. Aku tak peduli. Karena mata dan hatiku telah membuktikan bahwa kau itu indah."

Kris tersenyum lembut. Mencondongkan wajahnya. _Ini terlalu dekat, bagaimana ini._

Cup~~

Kris mendongak dan tao yang menunduk sukses membuat bibir mereka bertemu.

Hanya menempel. Hanya penggambaran rasa sayang,cinta dan mungkin…. rindu. 1 menit berlalu, Kris akhirnya melepaskan bibir Tao (yang sebenarnya sangat ingin ia lumat)lalu tersenyum lembut.

"jangan pernah meminta mangakhiri hubungan kita, hanya karena alasan konyol seperti itu."

Setetes air mata Tao jatuh namun Tai segera menghapusnya lalu memeluk Kris dengan erat.

"Gege Wo Ai Ni" bisiknya

"Wo Ye Ai Ni baby…" balas kris pelan. Padahal dalam hatinya _kubunuh kau park Chanyeol._

"kau yakin dia menyeramkan?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol Nampak sedang memperhatikan Kris dan Tao yang ada di ruang tengah.

"aku juga baru sadar kalau dia itu cukup manis."

"itu sih bukan Cuma manis, tapi sangat menggemaskan."  
"yah,, kau benar "

"aku rela jadi seme nya."

"KAU APA !?"

"Aku rela jadi semenya." Baekhyun menandang Chanyeol sengan wajah datar. "dan kau,,,, TEGANYA KAU MEMBUAT HUBUNGAN SEPUPUMU DAN KEKASIHNYA HAMPIR BERAKHIR."

"Aduuuh aduuh Baby jangn di pukul sakiiiiiiit."

Yah sudah seharusnya Chanyeol mandapatkan pemanasan sebelum mendapat hukuman intinya.

 **THE END**

MY CUAP CUAP:

sebelumnya makasih yaa bagi yang udah revew postinganku yang pertama. aku terkesan banget pas liat ternyata responya bagus.

dan ini ceritaku yang ke 2 dengan pairing Kristao (lagi). semoga menyenangkan. dan HAPPYTAODAY hahaha telat. tapi gpp lah. Baby Panda I LOVE YOU

review please...


End file.
